Commonly used expression constructs and synthetic biology tools in fungi cells use native terminator sequences to end transcription. These native terminator sequences are lengthy, typically greater than 500-1000 base pairs in length. This length imposes additional transcription burden on the cell as well as foreclosing synthesis in a lab on large scale. Thus, there is a need in the art for short exogenous terminator sequences in fungi cells. Provided here are solutions to these and other problems in the art.